Dracula
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Luxus Dreyar est un notaire parisien fiancé à Lucy Heartfilia, libraire d'origine roumaine. Lors d'une vente ayant lieu dans le pays d'origine de Lucy, il fait la connaissance du compte Dragneer, qui semble intéressé par Lucy... Dracula version Fairy Tail et moi ! PS : je sais si "aventure" correspond vraiment mais comme je savais pas quoi mettre...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo ! Je suis de retour sur le fandom avec une fiction, cette fois ! C'est assez guimauve à des moments, mais j'essaie de pas trop tomber dedans. Si ça devient trop cul-cul, signalez-le moi que je corrige !**

**TRUC IMPORTANT : je me suis faite cambrioler, hier, et donc mes identifiants pour les sites ont été volés. Je ne sais pas s'il y a celui de site, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où. S'il y a des conneries qui apparaissent comme si je les avais postés ou des MP méchants, ce n'est pas de moi. De toute façon, je doute franchement que mes voleurs aient que ça à foutre de leurs misérables vies. Voilà, c'était un petit warning. De plus, ça mettra du temps à sortir, car mes ébauches de chapitres et mon plan sont partis avec mon ordinateur (je poste ça avec une antiquité, c'est horrible comment ça rame !).**

**Vous pouvez lire ! [Double personnalité : Parce qu'avant, ils avaient pas le droit, c'est ça ?] Non u.u**

**Dracula**

Chapitre 1 :

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. La lumière de la lune baignait Paris d'une lumière blanche. Les rues de la capitale française étaient recouvertes de neige. La plupart des habitations étaient plongées dans le noir mais l'une d'entre elle restait allumée. Le rideau qui protégeait la fenêtre laissait échapper quelques bribes de lumière qui formait un rectangle de lumière sur la neige du trottoir. Dans cet appartement vivait une jeune femme et son père, malade. Assise à son chevet, elle veillait son sommeil troublé. Pâle, enroulée dans un châle, ses yeux marron cernés et ses cheveux blonds quelque peu ternis, la fatigue la gagnait. Lucy tenta de lutter mais le sommeil l'emporta et elle s'endormit sur sa chaise.

Quand la lumière du soleil frappa sa joue, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Immédiatement, elle vérifia que son père respirait et fut soulagée en entendant sa respiration alourdie par la maladie. Elle se leva en grimaçant, le corps courbaturé, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava, enfila une chaude robe marron, des collants noirs et des bottes marron, puis descendit dans la cuisine où elle fit chauffer du thé. Alors que la boisson chauffait, elle jeta un coup d'œil, et sourit en voyant les enfants qui jouaient déjà dans la neige. Le sifflement de la bouilloire la sortit de sa contemplation et elle finit de préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle porta à son père, non sans avoir avalé une tasse de thé. Le vieil homme lui sourit en la voyant arriver, le plateau à la main.

_ Bonjour, papa, le salua-t-elle.

_ Bonjour Lucy. Quand cesseras-tu donc de prendre soin du vieux débris que je suis ?

_ Tu n'es pas un vieux débris ! protesta-t-elle. Et je n'arrêterai jamais. Arrête de dire des sottises et déjeune.

Il rit faiblement, toussa légèrement et obéit.

_ On dirait ta mère, rit-il.

_ Oui, je sais, je suis tyrannique. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser dépérir sans rien faire !

Il lui caressa le sommet du crâne.

_ Tu es une excellente fille, Lucy. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir. Et dire que, dans deux mois, tu vas te marier… J'espère être là pour voir ça.

_ Évidemment que tu seras là ! Tu ne vas pas mourir !

Le vieil homme soupira. Lucy refusait de croire qu'il allait mourir. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, maintenant son père. Heureusement que Luxus, son fiancé, était là ! Même si, actuellement, le notaire blond était en Transylvanie, pour vendre une maison à un compte roumain. Elle ne se souvenait pas du nom, même si Luxus le lui avait dit. Au fond, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne verrait jamais cet homme, connaître son nom ne l'intéressait en rien. Elle se leva et partit ranger le petit-déjeuner.

_ Je vais à la librairie, à ce soir, papa !

_ A ce soir, ma chérie !

_ Veux-tu que j'attende mademoiselle Strauss avec toi ?

_ Non, non, ça ira.

Lisanna Strauss était l'infirmière à qui prenait soin du père de Lucy durant l'absence de la blonde. Alors que celle-ci refermait la porte derrière, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec l'infirmière aux cheveux blancs.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Heartfilia ! sourit-elle.

_ Oh, mademoiselle Strauss ! Bonjour à vous aussi. Mon père est réveillé, il est en haut.

_ D'accord, je vais le voir. Voulez-vous que je le fasse dîner, ce soir ?

_ Non, je rentrerai vers dix-huit heures, mais c'est gentil à vous.

_ Je vous en prie ! A ce soir, mademoiselle !

_ A ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elles se quittèrent. Lucy se rendit dans la petite librairie où elle travaillait, et là où elle avait rencontré Luxus. Il était venu voir son grand-père, le patron de la blonde. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique, qui s'ouvrit en carillonnant. Un vieil homme au crâne dégarni l'accueillit avec le sourire.

_ Bonjour, monsieur Dreyar !

_ Bonjour, Lucy ! Les étagères du fond ont besoin de rangements, pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

_ Bien sûr !

Elle passa donc sa journée à ranger des livres, les classer, aider des clients, les encaisser… Une journée bien remplie. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois, à midi, pour aller manger à un petit restaurant. Ensuite, elle reprit sa tâche et la termina à cinq heures quarante-cinq, pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle arriva, l'infirmière aux cheveux blancs la laissa en compagnie de son père, auprès duquel elle passa la soirée. La nuit était tombée depuis bien des heures quand elle se résigna à aller se coucher.

oOo

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, un homme blond de haute carrure venait d'arriver en Transylvanie. Sa valise à la main, Luxus Dreyar se rendit dans une auberge pour passer la nuit. Il devait être aux alentours de onze du soir et, par souci de politesse, il ne voulait pas réveiller les gens qui habitaient le château du compte Dragneel. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit en grinçant et le vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant lever la tête à l'homme qui tenait le bar. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille. Un gros crucifix pendait à son cou.

_ Bonsoir, salua le barman. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

_ Bonsoir. Je voudrais bien un repas chaud et une chambre pour la nuit.

_ Pas de problème. JUVIA !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus arriva.

_ Oui, Grey ?

_ Prépare une soupe bien chaude à monsieur. Et dit à Lacky de lui préparer une chambre pour la nuit.

La bleue repartit et Luxus l'entendit parler avec une autre femme. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets attaché en une couette haute monta rapidement les escaliers.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda le brun. Il n'y a pas rien de bien intéressant…

_ Je suis un notaire français. Je viens vendre une maison au compte Dragneel.

Le brun stoppa tout mouvement.

_ Au… compte ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

_ Cet endroit… C'est l'Enfer ! Personne n'en revient jamais ! Vous ne devez en aucun cas aller là-bas ! C'est de la folie pure ! Cet homme… C'est un démon !

_ Je ne crois pas à ce genre de bêtises. Pourquoi un démon établirait sa demeure ici ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même : il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Voyez les choses sous cet angle.

Cela ne rassura pas pour autant l'homme. Il soupira.

_ Puisque vous ne voulez pas entendre raison, promettez-moi au moins de porter un crucifix quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'aurais pas votre mort sur la conscience…

_ Et bien, si cela vous rassure, je peux faire ça.

_ Merci. Je dormirais mieux.

Le blond haussa les épaules, but la soupe que Juvia lui servit et partit dans sa chambre. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : un lit double au drap épais et sombre, une table de chevet, une commode, un secrétaire et une chaise. Il déposa sa valise, retira son haut et ses chaussures puis se mit au lit.

oOo

Lorsque Luxus se réveilla, le soleil était déjà levé depuis deux heures. Il se vêtit, prit ses affaires et descendit. Lacky, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, lui donna une boisson chaude et des gâteaux pour le déjeuner. Il paya ensuite Grey et quitta l'auberge. Il se mit à marcher le long de la route, suivant du regard les tours en ruine qui dépassaient des arbres. Au détour d'un virage, il vit un fiacre s'avancer vers lui et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs et longs le salua d'un hochement de tête. La porte du fiacre s'ouvrit sur une frêle jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus tenus par un bandeau.

_ Êtes-vous Luxus Dreyar ?

L'intéressé acquiesça.

_ Montez. Le compte nous a chargés de venir vous récupérer en chemin.

_ C'est aimable de sa part.

_ Geehee ! ricana le brun à l'avant. Beaucoup de mot qualifie le compte, mais pas celui-ci !

_ Gajeel ! s'écria la bleue. As-tu oublié ? Et puis, on ne te demande pas ton avis !

Le brun prit le notaire à parti.

_ Cette femme est un démon. Elle va me tuer !

Luxus rit.

_ Bien sûr ! soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Allez, montez.

Le blond obéit et s'installa dans le sens de la marche, face à la bleue.

_ Je m'appelle Levy Redfox. Vous êtes français, si je me souviens bien, non ?

_ Oui, de Paris.

Les yeux de Levy devinrent rêveurs.

_ Paris… J'ai toujours voulu aller en France. Est-ce aussi beau qu'on le dit ?

_ Et bien, je ne connais pas les rumeurs, vous jugerez quand vous irez.

_ Oui, j'imagine. Mais ma vieille Transylvanie me manquerait. Je ne parle malheureusement pas un mot français. Mais, vous, où avez-vous appris le roumain ?

_ Les ancêtres de ma fiancée viennent d'ici. Elle le parle couramment, et me l'a enseigné.

_ Oh ? Votre fiancée est roumaine ?

_ Oui, du moins, sa famille l'était. Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi ils avaient quitté cet endroit. Je crois qu'elle-même ne le sait pas.

_ Peut-être à cause des guerres qui ont ravagé le pays, il y a deux ou trois générations, suggéra Levy.

Finalement, le fiacre s'arrêta. Levy descendit la première et trottina jusqu'à l'entrée. Celui-ci s'empara de la valise du blond et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils marchèrent en silence. Levy tenta de pousser un des deux battants de la lourde porte en bois mais celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure, à l'abris du soleil hivernal, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses en bataille, vêtu de noir, qui arborait un sourire accueillant.

_ Oh ! Bonjour compte ! s'étonna Levy. Je croyais que vous étiez à la bibliothèque.

_ J'y étais. Je vous ai vu arrivés. Entrez, vous allez prendre froid.

_ Geehee ! Comme si…

_ Gajeel ! aboya le compte. Je ne crois pas que tes commentaires intéresse notre invité.

Le brun déglutit et laissa sa femme et le notaire entrer avant lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Le compte tendit sa main au blond qui la serra.

_ Bienvenue chez moi, monsieur Dreyar.

_ Merci pour votre accueil, compte.

_ J'aimerais bien travailler maintenant, mais j'ai à faire, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

_ Vous êtes chez vous, je n'ai rien à dire.

_ On ne croise plus beaucoup de gens aussi poli, de nos jours.

Il tourna le dos à son invité et s'enfonça dans couloirs gardé par un dragon gravé dans le mur. Levy lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le guida dans un couloir opposé à celui emprunté par le compte. Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite porte peinte en rouge, qu'elle ouvrit, laissant apparaître une chambre petite mais chaleureuse.

_ C'est la meilleure chambre pour invités que nous avons, précisa Levy.

_ Elle est parfaite, je vous remercie, madame.

_ Appelez-moi Levy. Je ne suis qu'une simple domestique.

_ Vous êtes avant tout une dame, sourit le blond.

La bleue haussa les épaules et ferma la porte derrière elle quand elle quitta la chambre du notaire.

**Reviews ? *fait les yeux du chat pottés***

**Bisous et... A quand j'aurais posté un chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ohayo mina ! Voici le chapitre 2 de Dracula et les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.**

**Blue Fairy Sky : ma fiction sublime ? Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Par contre, au risque de te décevoir, le Luxus x Lucy ne durera pas tout le long de ma fiction. Je suis une Nalunienne envers et contre tout donc, ben, ce sera du Nalu… Ensuite, pour le mot « comte », merci de m'avoir prévenue, ces trois homophones sont mes pires cauchemars, je n'arrive jamais à savoir comment ça s'écrit – et pourtant je suis une férue d'orthographe – après, le « pas rien », c'est juste une faute de frappe ). Je suis méga heureuse que tu me suives, ça fait plaisir !**

**Lyra : voilà la suite et merci de dire que c'est bien !**

Chapitre 2 :

Luxus ne vit plus le comte de la journée. Il la passa à travailler et à faire connaissance avec Levy, Gajeel et Wendy, la petite sœur de Levy, une adorable enfant aux longs cheveux bleus. Quand le soir vint, il dîna en leur compagnie. Il n'apprit rien sur le comte, si ce n'est qu'il ne mangeait pas, se contentant d'un vin très sombre qu'il ne partagea avec personne. Il se renseigna vaguement sur le prix des maisons parisiennes mais resta très silencieux. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et quitta la table sans un mot.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Luxus consultait son livre, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit, faisant face au seigneur des lieux.

_ Puis-je entrer ? demanda celui-ci.

_ Bien entendu !

Luxus s'écarta, laissant passer l'homme aux cheveux roses. Natsu balada son regard vert autour de lui. Luxus n'osait parler en premier. Il dégageait du comte une impression qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui respirait dans ce château.

_ Je venais m'excuser d'être parti sans un mot tout à l'heure.

_ Ce… Ce n'est rien. En comparaison à mes clients habituels, vous êtes sans doute le plus accueillant et le plus poli.

C'était un mensonge. Mais Luxus savait ce qu'il fallait dire pour faire plaisir au client. Le comte se retourna, un sourire énigmatique collé au visage.

_ Probablement, parce que je ne suis pas un client comme les autres, murmura-t-il en jouant avant l'alliance attachée autour de son cou.

_ Vous êtes marié ? s'étonna Luxus, qui venait de remarquer l'anneau. Je n'ai pourtant pas vu madame.

_ Était. Elle est morte, souffla-t-il.

_ Oh, je suis désolé, je…

_ Et vous ? le coupa Natsu en désignant la bague du blond. Madame va bien ?

_ Mademoiselle. Nous nous marions dans deux mois.

_ Ah, et bien félicitions et vivent les mariés en avance.

_ Merci.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Levy m'a dit qu'elle était d'origine roumaine et que c'était elle qui vous avez appris ma langue.

_ Lucy Heartfilia.

Le compte blêmit.

_ Lucy… Heartfilia… ? répéta-t-il.

oOo

_ Lucy ! Lucy !

La blonde sursauta et se retourna vers Léo. Le roux la regardait bizarrement.

_ Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, et tu ne répondais pas. D'un coup, tu t'es mise à regarder dehors et à marmonner je-ne-sais-quoi dans une autre langue. Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

_ Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Surement la fatigue. Et je parlais probablement roumain, si tu veux tout savoir.

Son ami eut une moue dubitative. Assise à une table du café du Zodiaque, que tenait Léo, la libraire buvait une tasse de thé. Elle était venue rendre visite à son ami d'enfance durant sa pause déjeuner.

_ Si tu le dis. Dis-moi, que fais-tu, ce soir ?

_ Rien de bien spécial. Je m'occupe de mon père, pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, j'aimerais faire ma demande à Ariès, et…

_ Vous allez vous marier ?! Mais c'est génial ! s'extasia son amie, en bondissant de sa chaise.

_ Attends ! J'ai pas fini !

_ Oups.

Elle se rassit sagement.

_ Je disais : ce soir, je vais demander à Ariès de m'épouser et je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour fêter nos fiançailles avec nous et tous les serveurs du Zodiaque.

_ Bien sûr ! Cependant, je ne pourrais pas trop tarder.

_ Je comprends. Si tu ne peux pas rester dîner, attends juste que je fasse ma demande, avant de partir.

_ Je serais là. À quelle heure ?

_ Dix-neuf heures.

_ Pas de problème. Je demanderais à mademoiselle Strauss si elle veut bien rester un peu plus tard. J'y vais, d'ailleurs. À tout à l'heure, Léo !

_ À tout à l'heure, Lucy.

Elle se leva, paya et quitta le café. Elle se rendit directement chez, et trouva Lisanna en train de préparer du thé.

_ Mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

_ Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez rester jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente, ce soir. Un ami va faire sa demande à sa petite-amie et il souhait le faire devant nous.

_ Bien sûr ! Personne ne m'attend, à la maison. Ma sœur va voir son galant, et mon frère n'habite plus chez nous depuis longtemps.

_ Oh ? Et vous, alors ? Pas d'homme à votre gout ?

_ Hélas ! Il ne me voit pas.

_ Ah ! Je comprends ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Sting Eucliffe, il est barman.

_ Ah, je crois que je sais qui il est. Un homme blond avec une cicatrice ?

_ Oui !

_ Et bien, parlez-lui ! Vous n'avez rien à perdre !

_ Oh, mais c'est dur ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

_ Je n'ai rien fait, Luxus a fait le premier pas. Je ne peux pas vous donner de vrais conseils…

_ J'essaierai, quitte à le perdre.

_ Soyez optimiste, voyons ! Vous êtes très jolie.

Lisanna sourit.

_ C'est gentil à vous.

_ Dîtes-moi, est-ce que nous pourrions nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms ? Nous avons le même âge et nous sommes plutôt amies, après tout.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord, Lucy ! En revanche, ajouta malicieusement la blonde, il est quatorze. La librairie rouvre à cette heure-ci, non ?

La blonde jeta un coup paniquée à la pendule puis sortit en courant, lançant un « à ce soir ! » rapide sous le rire amusé de sa nouvelle amie. Elle arriva à la librairie en retard, mais Makarof ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Les dix-neuf heures arrivèrent rapidement. La jeune femme se rendit au café du Zodiaque. Toute l'équipe la salua. Ariès arriva, les yeux cachés par Aquarius. La rose s'arrêta juste en face de Léo. Aquarius retira ses mains et rejoignit Scorpio. Léo posa un genoux à terre, devant Ariès qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

_ Ariès, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

La rose écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pleurer de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de son maintenant fiancé.

_ Oui !

Quand elle remarqua leur position, c'est-à-dire elle écroulée sur le torse de Léo qui avait le nez dans sa poitrine, elle recula vivement.

_ Désolée ! gémit-elle.

Aquarius rit.

_ Attendez de n'être que tout les deux pour ça !

Ariès rougit au maximum et tout le monde éclata de rire. Lucy resta avec eux jusqu'à dix-neuf et quart puis prit congés de leur compagnie et rentra chez elle. La neige crissait sous ses pieds et elle soufflait de la buée. Les lampadaires formaient des cercles de lumière tout les cinq mètres. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Contrairement à la veille, la lune et les étoiles étaient dissimulées par une épaisse couche de nuage.

_ J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir. Ou, pire, neiger à nouveau, soupira-t-elle en continuant son chemin.

oOo

Alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit, un bruit le sortit de sa somnolence. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Environ une dizaine de mètres plus loin, une fenêtre s'ouvrait en grinçant. On s'y pencha et Luxus reconnut le comte. Celui regarda en bas et enjamba le mur, se retrouvant assis sur le rebord de celle-ci. Le blond écarquilla les yeux puis ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre. Le comte devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Un sourire entre le sadisme et l'amusement étira ses lèvres. Luxus déglutit puis se ressaisit.

_ Mais que faîtes-vous ? C'est dangereux !

Le comte rit puis se laissa tomber dans le vide sous le regard horrifié du notaire qui se pencha. Cependant, au lieu de s'écraser contre les rochers, le maître des lieux atterrit souplement et rebondit. Luxus recula de quelques pas, terrifié, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il voyait était vrai ou s'il était en train de cauchemarder. Une main s'agrippa au rebord de sa fenêtre et Natsu entra soudainement dans la pièce.

_ Bonsoir, susurra le rose.

Sous la lumière étincelante de la lune, Luxus put voir que les canines du maître des lieux s'étaient allongées, devenant tranchantes comme des couteaux.

_ Qu'est-ce… Comment avez-vous fait pour sauter de la sorte ?

_ Oh, mais quand on est un immortel, c'est très simple, ricana le rose.

_ Un... Un immortel ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_ Cela veut dire, pauvre humain que tu es, que je suis un vampire et que je règne sur cet endroit depuis quatre siècles. Je ne comptais pas te faire de mal, au début. Mais tu t'es approprié quelque chose – ou devrais-je plutôt dire quelqu'un – qui m'appartient depuis très longtemps. Et disons que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser un crime tel que celui-ci impuni.

_ C'est n'importe quoi, bafouilla Luxus. Les vampires ne sont que des personnages de contes et de légendes, destinés à effrayer les enfants, au même titre que les fantômes, les sorcières, les gobelins ou que sais-je encore. Ils n'existent pas…

Le rire du rose résonna dans la pièce.

_ Les légendes ne naissent-elles pas de faits réels ?

Puis, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se jeta sur le cou du blond…

Luxus ouvrit les yeux brutalement, et se redressa, une main à son cou pour couvrir sa blessure. Mais, étrangement, à l'endroit où le comte l'avait mordu, il n'y avait aucune plaie. Il se leva précipitamment et observa son cou dans le miroir. Rien.

_ Un cauchemar, se dit-il. Ce doit être ce château…

Il secoua la tête et se vêtit, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Les habitants du château l'accueillirent chaleureusement, et le notaire oublia rapidement son cauchemar.

**Alors ? Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que ça vaut ? *refait les yeux du chat potté***

**Gros bisous ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ohayo mina ! J'ai **_**enfin **_**terminé mon chapitre 3. Je m'excuse car il est assez court. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais deux choses assez marquantes, que je vous laisse découvrir, après les réponses aux reviews. Aussi, Lucy parlera roumain à un moment (merci google traduction) et j'ai mis la traduction française en bas.**

**Blue Fairy Sky : Toutes les reviews font plaisir ! Mais, pour l'instant, surtout les tiennes car elles sont constructives ! Je fais tant de fautes que ça ? :/ Zut, moi qui aime tant l'orthographe ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le chapitre sera plus court, même si j'ai essayé d'étoffer au maximum. Cependant, je fais des efforts, et j'espère que ça va payer ! Oh, et merci de me souhaiter bon courage, je vais en avoir besoin ! :D**

**Vicky : Je suis touchée que tu adores ma fic, ça fait trop plaisir ! (et ça fait du bien à l'ego, aussi )) Si t'as des questions, poses-les et j'y répondrai dans la mesure du possible, faut pas spoiler, non plus... D'ailleurs, je pense que tu peux obtenir certaines réponses dans ce chapitre qui ne sert à peu près qu'à ça, en fait u.u !Nalu 4ever! **

**Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Mon style d'écriture, impec ? O.O Merci, c'est trop gentil ! **

**Lou Celestial : Évidemment qu'il y a des divergences ! Moi, quand j'ai que Dracula mourrait – dans le Dracula de Francis Coppola – ben, j'ai pleuré, parce que c'est pas juste. C'est vrai quoi ! Dracula aurait vivre avec Mina pour toujours dans le château ! Et ils auraient fait plein de petits bébés qui m'auraient appelée Tata Ai ! [Double personnalité : Tu te prends pour Mira, ou quoi ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, je te rappelle ! Moi : Comment tu le sais d'abord, t'en connais ?! Double personnalité : Oui. Moi : O.O] *ok je sors*. PS : j'adore ton pseudo.**

**On se retrouve en bas de la page, je continue mon débat avec ma double personnalité :D**

Chapitre 3 :

Malgré le froid mordant qui régnait en Transylvanie, il y avait du soleil, et Luxus, cherchant de la chaleur, ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'y exposer, tandis que le maître des lieux semblait l'éviter soigneusement. Assis dans sa chambre, il finissait les préparatifs pour l'acte de vente. Le comte s'était décidé, et avait choisi une grande maison, peu éloignée de celle du notaire. Quand il eut fini, il reposa sa plume, reboucha l'encrier, et rangea soigneusement l'importante feuille dans sa sacoche. Soudain, on toqua trois coups à la porte. Le blond se leva et ouvrit la porte sur Levy. Celle-ci avait son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

_ Monsieur vous demande, lui dit-elle. Il a quelque chose à vous montrer.

_ Oh, et bien, je vous suis !

Le sourire de la bleue s'élargit et elle s'écarta, le laissant passer. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, Luxus derrière elle, puis, au bout de quelques mètres, se stoppa, se retourna et s'écria, un sourire sadique déformant son visage.

_ Maintenant, Gajeel !

_ Que… Mmmh !

On venait de le bâillonner habilement. Gajeel noua les mains du notaire dans son dos, sous le regard amusé de Levy. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et le comte apparut. Il contempla le travail de ses domestiques puis sourit, ses prunelles vertes ayant viré à l'onyx brillant de satisfaction.

_ Parfait. Comme je m'y attendais, vous avez fait du bon travail. Jetez-le dans un des cachots, ça fera l'affaire.

_ On ne le tue pas ? s'étonna la bleue, tournant la tête vers son maître.

_ Non, je tiens à lui parler, d'abord.

Luxus se débattit tant qu'il pouvait, mais Gajeel le tenait fermement, et n'eut aucun mal à le traîner dans les sous-sol du château. Il le jeta dans un cachot, où seules deux chaînes pendaient tristement aux murs, servant à maintenir les prisonniers. Pour le reste, le lieu était vide, ne comprenant ni paillasse, ni couverture. Le notaire réussit à défaire ses liens puis retira le tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche. Aussitôt, il se précipita à la porte et regarda à travers la petite fenêtre de vingt centimètres sur vingt bloquée par des barreaux qui donnait sur le couloir où s'alignaient, par dizaines, les cellules. Il chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui, à défaut de l'aider, pourrait au moins lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler son souhait à voix haute qu'une silhouette s'approcha, et il reconnut rapidement la carrure et les cheveux si particulier de son hôte.

_ Comte ! appela-t-il. Pourquoi m'avez-vous jeté ici ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Le rose s'adossa contre le mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement et déclara froidement.

_ Silence, ta voix m'insupporte. Mais je vais quand même répondre à ta question…

Les points de Natsu se crispèrent sur ses bras quand il prit la parole. Son regard ne reflétait plus qu'une colère mal dissimulée.

_ J'étais le comte Dragneel depuis deux mois, mon père, Igneel, venait de décéder. Nous étions en 1459, j'avais tout juste 20 ans quand je l'ai rencontrée. Lucy Heartfilia.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du comte avant de disparaître à nouveau, laissant à nouveau place à sa haine. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le notaire qui, terrifié, ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non croire aux paroles du maître des lieux. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

_ La fille d'un baron insignifiant obsédé par le peu de fortune qu'il possédait. Je suis tombé amoureux. Fou amoureux. Et elle aussi. J'étais immensément riche, son père n'avait rien contre notre mariage. Nous étions heureux, et Lucy attendait un enfant. Mais la guerre, durant la fin de l'an 1460, nous sépara. Je partis combattre, en comte courageux et stupide que j'étais. Je fus gravement blessé, et l'on répandit dans tout le pays la nouvelle de ma mort. Quand Lucy l'apprit, elle s'est donnée la mort. J'étais dévasté. J'ai voulu lui organiser des funérailles digne d'une reine mais l'Église lui a refusée la terre consacrée car elle s'était ôtée la vie ! J'ai renié l'Église et je suis devenu ce que je suis. Un démon buveur de sang, qui n'a plus le droit de sentir le soleil sur son visage sans perdre toute sa force. J'ai profité de mes pouvoirs pour réduire en cendre toutes les églises alentours. J'ai mis cet endroit à feu et à sang durant deux siècles.

Ses yeux luisirent, durant un bref instant, de sadisme et d'envie de sang. Luxus en déduit sans mal que le meurtrier revoyait les scènes et profitait à nouveau du spectacle. Dès qu'il avait mentionné la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, la voix de Natsu était redevenu dure et froide, glaçant le sang du prisonnier.

_ Depuis, j'attends que Lucy me revienne. Et là, elle est de retour. Mais dans tes bras ! Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Cela fait quatre siècles que j'attends le retour de Lucy ! Cela fait quatre siècles que j'attends le retour de _ma _femme !

Le comte, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, s'était rapproché de la porte de la cellule. A présent, il était juste en face. Luxus, quant à lui, s'était reculé, terrorisé par le monstre qui se tenait face à lui. Il était à présent certain que les paroles et du comte et son cauchemar – qui lui était revenu en mémoire au moment-même où Gajeel l'avait jeté dans la cellule – étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réels.

_ Lucy m'appartient depuis plusieurs siècles, pauvre mortel. Et je la reprendre sur le champ. Quant à toi, et bien, tu croupiras ici durant quelques jours, puis, lorsque mes domestiques seront lassés de jouer avec toi, ils te tueront, annonça froidement le vampire.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Luxus seul dans sa prison. Ses pas résonnèrent une longue minute puis s'évanouirent. Le notaire se laissa tomber au sol et passa une main sur son visage.

_ Lucy, fais attention, je t'en supplie… murmura-t-il.

oOo

Le soir de cette même journée, Lucy, assise près de la fenêtre, contemplait la Lune qui brillait, un livre à la main. Sa chambre n'était éclairée que par sa lampe à huile, et les ombres disproportionnées rendaient le lieu oppressant. Mais cela ne touchait pas la notaire. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à manger. À ce propos, le médecin était passé dans la soirée, et les phrases du docteur tournait en boucle dans la tête de Lucy. « Votre père est atteint d'une maladie que je ne connais pas. Probablement est-ce le chagrin d'avoir perdu votre mère qui le ronge. Ajoutez à cela son âge. Je ne connais aucun remède, excepté votre patience, votre courage, et sa ténacité. ». Une maladie inconnue. Cela signifiait-il que le vieil homme était condamné ? Une larme, unique, roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle l'essuya rageusement.

_ Il ne mourra pas ! murmura-t-elle. Il restera en vie assez longtemps pour que mes enfants puissent l'appeler « grand-père » !

Elle ferma brusquement son livre puis se mit dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Le rêve commençait en Transylvanie. Lucy était assise dans l'herbe, le soleil brillait. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir, signe qu'elle attendait un enfant. Soudain, des bras l'entourèrent et on déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle commença à se retourner pour apercevoir des yeux verts et des cheveux roses. Elle allait prononcer son prénom quand…

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Il était vrai que Lucy désirait ardemment avoir un enfant mais… pourquoi était-elle en Transylvanie ? Et, surtout, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Luxus ? Elle secoua la tête.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose autant de questions pour un simple rêve ? marmonna-t-elle.

Elle repoussa l'épaisse couette bleue puis se vêtit et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour son père. Dans sa chambre, le vieil homme dormait encore. Lucy, en entrant dans la pièce, se stoppa sur le pas de la porte. Son père était parfaitement immobile et elle n'entendait plus sa respiration saccadée. Le plateau tomba au sol tandis que la blonde se précipitait sur son père, lui administrant de petites tapes sur les joues. Mais le vieillard restait parfaitement insensible aux actions de sa filles, dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes.

_ Tata ! Tata ! Treziti-va ! Nu aveti dreptul de a muri ! TATA !* supplia-t-elle en roumain.

Elle tomba à genoux au pied du lit en sanglotant, répétant en boucle « Treziti-va, te implor…** ». Plus tard, lorsque Lisanna Strauss trouva sa nouvelle amie, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui était arrivé à Jude Heartfilia. Elle serra la blonde contre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'en détacha à contrecœur et partit prévenir le curé et le médecin, qui vinrent tout deux. Elle alla chercher Makarof, espérant que le libraire pourrait consoler la blonde. Le curé, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, eut beaucoup de mal à détacher Lucy de son père. La jeune fille pleura durant des heures, inconsolable. L'enterrement fut prévu pour le lendemain. Lucy et Jude étaient les derniers membres de leur famille, si bien que très peu de personnes ne furent mises au courant

Le soir, Lisanna décida de rester auprès l'orpheline qui se vit incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et qui partit se coucher aux alentours de vingt et une heure, laissant à nouveau libre cours à son chagrin.

**Et voilà ! Pauvre Lucy ! Et pauvre Luxus, aussi !**

**Oh, et petite traduction de ce que disait Lucy en roumain :**

*** « Papa ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! PAPA ! »**

**** « Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie… »**

**Gros bisous !**

**Reviews ? *yeux du chat potté puissance max***


	4. Chapitre 4

**J'EN AI RAS-LE-CUL ! Oui, je porte du noir. Oui, je porte des chaînes. Oui, j'aime les têtes de mort. Oui, je préfère les démons aux anges. Oui, je préfère ACDC, Metallica et Bullet for my Valentine aux One Direction, Justin Bieber et Rihanna. Oui, je préfère les mangas et les animés aux séries à l'eau de rose. Oui, je préfère le japonais l'espagnol. Oui, je suis différente et je l'assume. Et alors ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? Non. Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'en étais un. C'est aussi blessant qu'une insulte ou un coup. Certains me diront que mon look est fait pour être remarqué. Peut-être. Mais ça ne donne pas le droit aux gens « normaux » de me regarder comme un monstre de foire.**

**Voilà, j'ai écrit ça dans le métro, alors que des ADULTES et pas des ados, me regardait comme un monstre, critiquait ouvertement mon style vestimentaire sans se soucier que je les entende ou pas. Ils pensent quoi ? J'ai peut-être un casque, mais quand on est face à moi et que la musique n'est pas forte, j'entends. J'ai déjà été mal regardée, mais là, ça frise vraiment l'insulte et la discrimination.**

**SINON. J'ai fini mon chapitre 4 ! Il est archi-court mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il se déroule sur seulement une journée, donc ce n'est pas évident. Si vous avez des idées pour que j'étoffe, je suis preneuse . Bon, les réponses aux reviews, maintenant.**

**Blue Fairy Sky : Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le Nalu. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre comportent leurs « retrouvailles », je te laisse juger et surtout, donne-moi ton avis, il m'intéresse.**

**Kazenoseiren (j'espère que c'est bien écrit) : Et oui, Luxus, dans le rôle ingrat de Jonhatan Harker ! Il en fallait bien un et, comme je savais pas avec qui mettre Lucy, ben, plouf-plouf, c'est tombé sur Luxus (c'était soit ça soit Rogue). Ensuite… Sting x Lisanna… Ils sont trop meugnon ensemble ! *q* et oui, je d'accord, le nali, c'est scandaleux ! :D**

**Belyy : Très heureuse de te faire rêver =D ! D'autres reviews, contre la suite, ça vaut ? Hein ?**

**Vicky : Comment Lucy est revenue à la vie est un mystère pas si mystérieux que ça, il faut surtout avoir vu le film, même si j'ai remagné à ma sauce, évidemment. Ne triche pas par contre, va pas le regarder si tu l'as pas vu, hein ! Sinon, c'est de la triche. Quant à Luxus, ben, il me faut un souffre-douleur, et il va en chier un peu. Mais pas trop longtemps (juste quarante chapitre, non j'déconne, un ou deux de plus grand max).**

Chapitre 4 :

Le regard lessivé par le chagrin, Lucy regardait sans voir le curé procéder aux rites funéraires. Au bout d'un certain temps, les paroles prirent fin et les croque-morts transportèrent le cercueil sombre jusqu'au cimetière, qui se trouvait près de l'église. Le fossoyeur attendait, appuyé sur sa pelle enfoncée dans la terre meuble. En voyant le cercueil arrivait, il retira son béret et salua Lucy d'un hochement de tête.

_ Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Une main pressa son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Lisanna. Derrière elle, Sting, l'air impassible, fixait le cercueil. La blanche avait finalement réussi à faire connaissance avec le barman mais elle aurait largement préféré que ce fut en d'autres circonstances. Lucy tenta de lui sourire, à elle aussi, mais les larmes franchirent le barrage de ses yeux et elle tomba à genoux en pleurant. Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent tristement. Il ne lui restait que Luxus, qui n'était même pas présent pendant le moment le plus horrible qu'elle ait connu depuis la mort de sa mère. Une fois Jude enterré, le médecin partit, suivi du fossoyeur. Les membres du café du Zodiaque partirent à leur tour, silencieux.

_ Lucy ? appela doucement Lisanna. Il faut y aller, il commence à pleuvoir. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, maintenant…

_ Allez-y, murmura-t-elle. Je… Je reste encore un peu puis je rentrerai chez moi…

Lisanna hésita. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie dans un tel état. Cependant, elle comprenait que la blonde ait besoin de dire au revoir. Seule.

_ Très bien. Veux-tu que je t'attende là-bas ?

_ Non, je me débrouillerai.

_ Comme tu veux. Mais, par pitié, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule.

La blonde ne répondit pas, fixant la tombe sans dire un mot. La blanche et Sting la laissèrent ensuite. A présent seule, l'orpheline explosa en sanglots. Ses larmes ne se calmaient pas. Il commença à pleuvoir mais Lucy ne bougea pas. Elle continua de pleurer. Ses vêtements noirs collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, sans qu'elle ne sache exactement la durée. Ce fut une main pressant son épaule qui la réveilla. Elle tourna vivement la tête et trouva face à elle, debout, la regardant avec empathie, un jeune homme ressemblant dangereusement à celui de son rêve. Il portait aussi des vêtements sombres mais cela semblait plus tenir du goût vestimentaire que du deuil. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, tremblante, et il l'aida à se redresser sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il l'empêcha de tomber.

_ Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, madame.

Cette voix… Lucy la connaissait et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

_ Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? J'ai peur de vous laisser ici seule.

Elle hésita. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais sentait qu'elle pouvait – et même _devait _– lui faire confiance. Finalement, son cœur malheureux réclamant une épaule pour pleurer eut raison de sa conscience et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il la souleva comme un princesse, la faisait hoqueter de surprise.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher, annonça-t-il. Où habitez-vous ?

Elle lui donna son adresse. Il se mit à marcher sans trahir la moindre fatigue quant au poids de Lucy, se contentant de resserrer sa prise sur elle de temps à autre. Il finit par arriver devant la petite maison de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

_ Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il entra dans la demeure et ferma derrière lui. Il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Natsu remarqua alors que Lucy venait de s'endormir. Il caressa sa joue blanche.

_ Tu es enfin revenue, souffla-t-il. Ma belle Lucy…

Le compte s'assit à ses côtés et retira une mèche blonde de son cou, exposant sa jugulaire. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans les oreilles du vampire qui sentit ses canines s'allonger d'elle-même. Obéissant à ses instincts, il se pencha sur son cou, ses mains agrippant les draps clairs. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et mit ses crocs contre la grosse artère de la blonde. Il appuya un peu et sentit, en extase, la peau de satin commençait à se plier sous la pression de ses dents.

oOo

Luxus dormait – ou du moins essayait – quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Il sursauta et leva ses yeux cernés vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Wendy. Les cheveux de la petite fille était lâches, de la même couleur que sa chemise et sa jupe tandis que sa veste et ses bottes étaient noires. Elle poussa un long soupir, un plateau à la main. Elle entra dans la pièce, et la porte se ferma d'elle-même dans un bruit sourd. Elle posa le plateau au sol puis, sans se retourner vers lui, prit la parole.

_ Le comte t'a raconté son histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le notaire acquiesça avant de boire le verre d'eau et d'avaler le morceau de pain que la bleue lui avait apportée.

_ Je vais te raconter la mienne.

Le blond la regarda, étonné.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que comme ça, tu comprendras que le comte n'est pas mauvais. Il est simplement désespérément seul et malheureux. Ni toi ni moi n'avons perdu l'amour de notre vie ou notre bébé, nous ne pouvons pas comprendre.

_ Excusez-moi mais jeter quelqu'un dans un cachot, aller courtiser sa fiancée et, si j'en crois ses dires, meurtrier depuis quatre siècles, s'il n'est pas mauvais, alors qu'est-il ?

La petite bleue lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Luxus frotta sa joue et leva les yeux vers l'enfant qui le regardait, furieuse.

_ Ne redites plus jamais une chose pareille ! Le comte est un prédateur, les humains sont ses proies ! Que savez-vous des immortels ? Rien ! Levy et moi sommes nées il y 150 ans, nous pourrions être vos aïeules !

Wendy arrêta de crier, mais la colère résonnait toujours dans sa voix. Le vent s'était levé, tourbillonnant dans la pièce, soulevant les cheveux et la robe de l'enfant, la rendant irréelle.

_ Nous sommes des sorcières du vent. Immortelles, mais seules. Un jour, nous fûmes capturées et condamnées au bûcher. Nous ne pouvions pas mourir, pas du bûcher en tout cas, mais nous avons souffert, tellement souffert ! Alors que nous gisions, suppliant pour que tout s'arrête, même plus capable du moindre sort, le comte et Gajeel sont arrivés et nous ont sauvées. Le comte nous a soignées, il nous a veillées durant nos jours et nos nuits de souffrances… Depuis, il nous protège. Personne n'entre jamais sur ces terres et, si par malheur un humain entrait sans son autorisation, le comte le tue.

Sur ces mots, elle partit. La porte claqua derrière elle, laissant le notaire à nouveau seul.

**Et voilà ! Quoi ? Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais vous dire si oui ou non Natsu mort Lucy ! En tout cas… suspense !**

**Reviews ? *yeux du chat potté puissance maxxxxxx***


End file.
